My version of Marked
by Nini-7
Summary: It follows the story pretty closely except for the fact that Zoey attraction with Erik is replaced by an attraction to Aphrodite. How will this change Zoey's story. Main paring: Zoey/Aphrodite Don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this story is going to follow the book pretty closely, at least for the first few chapters then I might decide to go in a slightly different direction with some story lines. The only main difference is that the main paring will be Zoey/Aphrodite, so if you don't like don't read. This will just be a short prologue type chapter, so if enough people like it then I'll continue. **

**This chapter starts when Zoey spots Aphrodite and Erik in the hallway when she arrives at the house of night. The quote that starts off this chapter is from page 59 in the 7****th**** chapter of Marked.**

**My version of Marked: Prologue**

_Zoey's p.o.v._

_I felt my head begin to shake back and forth, back and forth. At the same moment he cried "No!" and tried to push her out of the way so that he could move toward me._

At that moment, the girl, that was on her knees in front of the guy, noticed that he wasn't talking to her so she turned her head to look in my direction. When she saw me, her eyes shot up to my face, and when her gaze locked with mine, I felt my breath catch in my throat. She was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen.

However, this was not the time to think about that. They had seen me!

"Move, move, move!" I kept yelling at myself in my head over and over, but my body, it seemed, had decided to no longer obey my commands. Trapped in the girls gaze, my body stood there unmoving until a noise to my left made me jump and broke me out of the weird spell or whatever, that I had been trapped under.

I turned to the left and glanced down the hall, afraid of what else I might encounter in these dark hallways. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth when I saw Neferet walking toward me. She smiled at me and gestured for me to continue down the hall with her. I tried to smile back at her convincingly, but knew that it was a failed attempt when her smile faded into a look of concern.

"Is everything alright, Zoey? Is your headache still bothering you?" She asked, stopping in front of a large wooden door.

"Just a little," I replied. I definitely wasn't going to tell her about the scene, I'd just witnessed. "I think I'm just scared to meet my new roommate." That might not have been what was bothering me but it wasn't a lie, I just hoped that vampyres or fledglings were not everything that you read about in books.

"Do not worry, Zoey, soon this will all feel right to you." She said, her smile now back on her face, as she opened the door to reveal an amazing courtyard.

Even with the memory of those beautiful blue eyes, as they spotted me in the hallway, still fresh in my mind, I couldn't help but gawk at the scene spread out in front of me, as my mouth flopped open. "Welcome to the House of Night, and your new home." I heard Neferet say beside me.

The large courtyard was surrounded by old, castle like buildings. After what felt like hours of just staring, but was probably only a few minutes, I noticed that there was movement all around me. The courtyard was filled with fledglings, that when they passed me, I could see their eyes move to my mark. Some whispered hellos to me, but others only stared, which made me feel worse than I already felt.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked it. What did you guys think of this first chapter? Do you think I should continue this story? I know it was short but I promise to make the next one longer. PLZ review and feel free to tell me if there was anything you didn't like or that I should improve. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate that you took the time to read my story and tell me what you thought of it.**

**Okay the start of chapter one will begin with a short quote from page 66 that is in the 6****th**** chapter. We are now at the part where Zoey goes into the dorms with Neferet and gets introduced to Aphrodite and the rest of the girls. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night. Sorry I forgot to add that in the prologue chapter. :P**

_Zoey's p.o.v._

_For a second I didn't think anyone was going to say anything, and I wanted to die of new-kid mortification. Then a girl stood up from among the middle of a group clustered around one of the TV's. She was a tiny blonde and darn near perfect._

"Hi Zoey. Welcome to the girls dorm, your new home. I'm Aphrodite." She smiled, and it seemed to be a genuine smile, she was also one of the first people who had looked me in the eye while talking to me and not staring at my weird coloured in mark.

I was about to reply when I looked into her beautiful blue eyes. My words caught in my throat as I recognized her as the girl I had seen in the hallway. For some reason I just couldn't turn my gaze away from hers. I had no idea what was happening to me, in the hallway it been dark and when she had sliced open the guys leg to reveal a thin line of blood, the smell had drawn me in, I thought that had been the reason why I couldn't turn away from them. But here I was, facing the girl again and there was no smell of blood anywhere, so why did I still feel this way.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, which broke me out of my weird trance or whatever I'd been under. "Zoey? Are you feeling dizzy again?" Came Neferet's voice from beside me. I shook my head slightly to clear my head and realised that I had just been staring at Aphrodite and I hadn't even answered her yet.

"I'm fine." I said as I looked up at Neferet, being careful not to catch Aphrodite's gaze. I took a deep breath. "I'm okay." And without looking at her I added a small "Hi Aphrodite."

"Would you like me to show you to your room now?" Neferet asked carefully still not convinced that I was okay.

Unfortunately, before I could reply, Aphrodite's voice froze my own in the bottom of my throat. "I could show Zoey to her room for you, Neferet."

_No! Neferet please don't leave me alone with her…I really don't know what kind of other weird spells she could put on me, _I thought, but I wasn't going to say that out loud so I tried to send the message across when I turned to look at her. However she wasn't looking at me, her eyes were on Aphrodite, as if she was deciding what she should do. _Please Neferet, don't leave me._ I know I sound like a little kid who doesn't want to be left at the babysitter by myself, but I just couldn't help myself. "Alright, I do believe it would make Zoey feel more at home if someone her own age showed her around." _No, I would feel better if you did it._ There was no way I was going to humiliate myself in front of all these people by saying that so I just smiled.

"I will see you later, Zoey. And if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She smiled warmly at me and the rest of the girls and left the dorm. Great. I turned to Aphrodite, careful not to meet her eyes and waited for her to say something. She probably thought I was retarded. What a great way to start at a new school.

"Your room is this way," she gestured to a small staircase, she moved toward it and looked at me to make sure I was following. Making sure to never look straight at her, I was afraid to be caught in the weird spell again, I followed her up the stairs. When we got to the top of the stairs she stopped and turned to me, glaring at me with and angry expression.

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter isn't very long either, but I just had a lot of stuff to do, so instead of writing a longer chapter, which would take longer, I just decided to write another short chapter so that I could update faster **** Anyway, tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and I will try to update again soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks again to all of those who read my story and a special thank you to those who reviewed! **

**I'm really sorry about the long wait for this new update, I've been pretty busy lately. Anyway, I hope you guys aren't too mad at me and will continue to read my story. **

**The second chapter will begin with a quote from page 69, which is in the 8****th**** chapter. Aphrodite has just stopped Zoey before going into her room, and here she gets mean, telling Zoey what she thinks about her coming to the House of Night.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the House of Night Series. **

_Zoey's p.o.v._

"_Okay, here's the deal, Zoey. You have this weird Mark, so everyone's talking about you and wondering what the fuck is up with you." She rolled her eyes and clutched her pearls dramatically, changing her voice so that she sounded really silly and gushing. "Oooh! The new girl has a colored-in Mark! Whatever could that mean? Is she special? Does she have fabulous powers? Oh my-oh my!" she dropped her hand from her throat and narrowed her eyes at me. Her voice went as flat and mean as her gaze. "Here's what's what. I'm it here. Things go my way. You want to get along here, then you'd best remember that. If you don't, you'll be in for a world of shit."_

My eyes widened and I swallowed hard. What was I supposed to reply to that? I mean I'd only known her for about five minutes and she already hated me. The worst part was that even though she was really pissing me off right now, I still couldn't look at her without felling trapped by her gaze. What was wrong with me?

I just stood there looking at the floor as she spoke to me in the hateful tone, she must've thought she was intimidating me because she let out a laugh. It wasn't a cold and mean laugh, it sounded more mocking and superior.

"Well, Zoey, as long as you understand that and stay out of my way, I'll try to keep my insults to a minimum. Maybe." I couldn't take this anymore, I wasn't one to just sit quietly as someone bullied me. I gathered up my courage and looked up at her, just as her face was changing from hateful to a smile. Even though I knew her smile was fake, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her face was when she smiled, and I had to resist the urge to bring my hand up and touch her face.

I was really starting to wonder about my sanity. Here I was staring at this girl who obviously hated me, and was probably resisting the urge to kill me on the spot, and I had to stop myself from- No, I didn't even want to think about what I did or didn't want to do to her. I then realised that she was hesitating on what to do, uncomfortable by my staring.

"Why don't you show me where my room is, then you can leave me alone." Grateful that my voice had obeyed me, and thankful to have an excuse to look away from her.

She turned and walked down the hall and stopped in front of a light purple door, she gave me one more hateful glare before knocking. "Come in!" I heard and excited voice call from the other side of the door. Aphrodite swung open the door, and I stepped inside. "You're here! I was so excited when they told me I was going to have a roomma- te." She had just noticed Aphrodite standing behind me. So I wasn't the only one she had an effect on, that made me feel a little better, until I noticed that my roommate wasn't entranced by her. Her eyes had widened, she was afraid of her. Well then, if she didn't like Aphrodite, I think we would get along just fine.

I turned to Aphrodite, still careful not to meet her eyes. "Thanks for showing me to my room.", I tried to make my voice sound sarcastic. Then closed the door, not caring that she was still standing there staring, probably wondering what had just happened.

I took a deep breath, finally able to relax a little now that she wasn't there. I took a deep breath, plastered the best smile I could on my face and turned to face my roommate.

**A/N: Sorry again for the long wait, I've been busy, first year of university. I know that this isn't one of the best chapters, but I'll try to make the next one better. Please review, I would love to read your comments on this new chapter and the story. I will try to update again soon, but that probably won't be until after exams are over.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. **

**This chapter will start with a quote from page 70, in chapter 8. Zoey has just got to her new room and is meeting her new roommate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the House of Night series. If I did, Zoey would be with Aphrodite.**

_Zoey's p.o.v._

"_What's with her?" I asked._

"_She's…she's…,"_

_Even though I didn't know her at all, I could tell that [she] was struggling with how much she should or shouldn't say. So I decided to help her. I mean, we we're going to be roommates._

"_She's a bitch!" I said._

My roommate giggled and nodded, looking relieved that I didn't like Aphrodite either. I tried to push Aphrodite out of my mind, but I couldn't quite do it. Her beautiful blue eyes seemed to be embedded in my memory. _Zoey! Get a grip! She's gone. _I focused on my roommate, realising that we hadn't introduced ourselves yet.

"I'm Zoey Mont-", I shook my head, "I mean, I'm Zoey Redbird." After everything that had happened today, meaning mostly Aphrodite, I had almost forgotten that I had changed my name to Redbird.

She grinned widely at me, pulling me into a tight hug. "It's great to finally meet you. I was so excited when they told me I was going to get a roommate." She let go of me and she started bouncing around the room like a kid at Christmas, showing me my new room. The first thing I noticed was the huge Kenny Chesney poster, above what I assumed was her bed, and a bunch of cowboy stuff around the room.

"Oh!" She stopped suddenly looking embarrassed. "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Stevie Rae Johnson." She smiled at me, and I smiled back, already liking my new roommate, even with her crazy obsession with cowboy things. She showed me the rest of our room, and I noticed that I had a few things from home on my bed and night stand.

"Your grandma brought some of your stuff to help make you feel at home." Then she walked over to the closet on my side of the room, which was already filled with clothes.

"Don't worry, the school uniforms aren't that bad, and you can add your own style to them, like me." I looked at her, finally noticing what she was wearing. She had a blouse with a weird shinny spiral over her heart, tight jeans and _Of course! _Cowboy boots.

She threw a black blouse and sweater at me. "Get changed quickly, we have to be at dinner in 10 minutes." I changed into the blouse and pulled my sweater on, noticing the same spiral over my heart. "It's our symbol, I'll explain on the way to the dining hall."

I had been imagining a dark and creepy room, with vampyres eating raw meat and drinking blood, but the room we walked into was really nice, with big windows facing the courtyard. It wasn't much different than the cafeteria at my high school, fledglings were sitting around tables, eating and chatting amongst themselves. When we walked into the room, many heads turned to stare at me, or should I say my filled in mark.

Across the room, I noticed Aphrodite glaring at me. Somehow, my eyes automatically found her in the crowded room. Why did she have this effect on me? She was such a bitch, and I really didn't like her, but for some reason that I don't think I'll ever understand, I had to fight the urge to walk over to where she was standing and- _Zoey. Stop right there. Stop looking at her! She's a bitch, you do not want to have anything to do with her! _

I hadn't noticed that I had been staring at Aphrodite until I felt something tugging on my arm. "Zoey, are you okay?"

I pulled my gaze away from Aphrodite and tried my best to smile convincingly at Stevie Rae. "I-I'm fine."

She didn't look convinced, but she didn't ask any more questions. She led me to a counter where we each got a bowl of spaghettis and a garlic bread. _Vampyres can eat garlic?…I have a lot to learn about myself._ When we both had our food, she walked over to a table and sat with a small group of fledglings, motioning for me to sit in front of her.

"Hey y'all! This is Zoey Redbird, my new roommate." However, before she had time to introduce the rest of the group to me, I heard the clicking of heals stop next to me. I didn't dare look up knowing already what would happen if I did.

**A/N: Again, I am really sorry for the super long wait. Hopefully the next one will be ready soon, I should be able to update more often now that I've finished university for this year. I know that nothing much happened in this chapter, but I would love to know what you guys think and any ideas on how I could improve.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I've said this for every chapter but Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! for reading my story and for all the good reviews from you. Each one of your reviews make me so happy. **

**This chapter begins with a quote from page 87, in chapter 9. Aphrodite comes over to Zoey and the rest of the groups table to talk to Zoey.**

**Disclaimer: As I've said before, I don't own any part of the House of Night series. **

_Zoey's p.o.v._

"_Hello, Zoey. Nice to see you again so soon."_

_I didn't have any trouble recognizing her voice this time. I decided it was like honey-slick and too darn sweet. Everyone at the table jumped, including me._

However, I don't think they had jumped for the same reason as me. Their expressions were all ones of hatred, whereas I couldn't bring myself to hate her. I didn't understand it, she could be annoying as hell, and she was mean to everyone, but for some unknown reason I was drawn to her. _Zoey, stop it! That's crazy, she's just a bitch! Just treat her like you would any other bitch!_ But, when she had spoken directly behind me, a shiver had ran through me, and it wasn't because she had scared me.

"Hello, Aphrodite." I said, turning to look at her but not meeting her gaze.

_Zoey, you have got to look at her! She'll think that she's intimidating you. Be strong and look up at her! You can do it!_

"What do you want?" I asked, in what I hoped was my normal voice. Then I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. As soon as those blue eyes met mine, all my rational thoughts flew out of my mind and all I could think of was how beautiful they were. The blue sparkled like water under a bright sun. I just couldn't stop looking at them.

"Is she okay? I mean, I know that I'm probably the most beautiful person you've ever seen, but hasn't anyone ever taught you it isn't polite to stare!" She said, in a mean and mocking voice. It took a while for me to realize she was talking about me. I could feel the heat, burning in my face, I knew I was probably beet red. I turned away quickly only to meet the quizzical gaze of the group sitting with me around the table.

I heard her heals clicking away from our table and realized that she didn't tell me why she had come to talk to me. "I know that you probably don't want to go, but I think you have to, since Neferet agreed."_ Huh? What is she talking about?_

"Go? Go where?"

"To the full moon ritual…Zoey didn't you hear what Aphrodite just said?"

Aphrodite had said something? I can't believe this, I was too entranced by her beautiful eyes to realize that she had spoken to me? This was seriously starting to scare me.

Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore, and all I wanted to do was go back to my room. I got up and walked out of the dining hall, vaguely hearing Stevie Rae and the rest of the group calling after me.

I was only a couple of steps out of the dining hall, when I felt someone touch my arm.

"Zoey, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Stevie Rae. I'm just really tired, and this whole fledgling thing is still freaking me out a little." I hated lying but there was no way I was going to tell her what was really upsetting me.

Her eyes widened, then she shook her head. "I am such an idiot. I'm sorry, I forgot what it was like to take in this whole new world you've just come into."

"I'll be okay Stevie Rae, I just need to rest."

We walked back to our room in silence, I know that I barely knew my new roommate but I already felt like she was my friend.

**A/N: Thank you so much again for reading my story! So what did you think of this chapter? If there is anything that could be improved, please feel free to tell me. **


End file.
